darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Trehemorth
Trehemorth (Japanese: テレヘモロテ Terehemoroth) is a dual-typed Ground/Dragon Legendary Powermon. It is the second of the Dominion Triad Powermon in the Powerdex. Alongside Zizclone and Leviathide, he is the demon counterpart to the Legendary Pokemon Groudon in the games. It is also the last of the Triad Powermon to be shown in the anime. Biology Physiology Trehemorth is a massive quadrepedal brown and green Pokemon that has traits from large mammals as well as dinosaurs. It has seven claws on each of its column-like feet, one longer than the others. Its back is covered with spikes and pillar-like growths of white marble, while its underside and ribbed chest and throat are green. It also has a massive and powerful head and neck with six curving horns, representing the six kingdoms of the land. Gender Differences Only one Trehemorth exists, and it is male. Special abilities Like Leviathide before him, Trehemorth is so powerful that he was sealed away eons ago and placed into a deep slumber. He can control the very landscape, move mountains, and command all Ground or Rock type Pokemon, even Groudons. At the pinnacle of his power, he can raise the world above the oceans and turn the whole world into an infinite desert. Due to its immense power, it was controlled via the ability to choose one person to channel its spirit through. Habitat His physical form is hidden in a mountain in an eternal slumber. It is said that once the Avatar cycles end, he will awaken to destroy the land. Diet In Iron & Copper Avatar Form The current avatar for Trehemorth has yet to be seen in the series, although he was mentioned in ''Sparring Up A Storm'' as a friend of Violet and Andy during their first Pokemon journey; supposedly when the group was attacked by Alex and his evil team, Trehemorth's avatar did not survive the encounter, and this experience has caused tremendous emotional strain for Andy and Violet alike. However, it has been stated by FawkesTheSkarmory that this avatar may have survived the encounter. He has indicated that he may return incognito in either [[IC013|''Antidote? Anti-Don't!]] or [[IC014|''The Polustrial Revolution]]. As was decided by FawkesTheSkarmory and Sean Skyhawk, this avatar's human name has been revealed to be Samson Black, though this was never mentioned in the anime thus far. Powerdex Entries Iron: "Trehemorth was born from the land; whenever he walked, the land shaked; when he roared, the land collapsed. Hungry for power, he tried to rule the land by destroying it, and remaking it all by himself. However, Arceus discovered his intentions, and put him to sleep for all eternity. The legends say that someday, Trehemorth and his sister, Leviathide, will awaken, and together, they will destroy the Lands and Seas." Copper: "Trehemorth was born from the land; whenever he walked, the land shaked; when he roared, the land collapsed. Hungry for power, he tried to rule the land by destroying it, and remaking it all by himself. However, Arceus discovered his intentions, and put him to sleep for all eternity. The legends say that someday, Trehemorth and his sister, Leviathide, will awaken, and together, they will destroy the Lands and Seas." Bronze: "Trehemorth was born from the land; whenever he walked, the land shaked; when he roared, the land collapsed. Hungry for power, he tried to rule the land by destroying it, and remaking it all by himself. However, Arceus discovered his intentions, and put him to sleep for all eternity. The legends say that someday, Trehemorth and his sister, Leviathide, will awaken, and together, they will destroy the Lands and Seas." Base stats !160 - 207 !310 - 404 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !139 - 222 !274 - 438 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !130 - 211 !256 - 416 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Trivia Origin Trehemorth is based on the Biblical beast known as the Behemoth. This gigantic creature is one of a pair of well-known Biblical monsters described in the Book of Job (the other being Leviathan), and the term is now used to refer to anything of great size and power. Its counterparts are Leviathan, represented by Leviathide, and Ziz, represented by Zizclone. 'Name origin' Its name is a portmanteau of "Behemoth," the great beast described in the Book of Job, and "tremor," referring to its power over the earth. Category:Ground Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Desert Powermon